


honeybunch, sugar plum, sweetie pie

by 98line



Series: love and live [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: “Hey, Sunwoo, emergency question.”“Did you set the house on fire?”“Where can I keep a kitten I impulsively adopted?”“You’re kidding me.”"Am not. I’m still thinking of a name. How does Spark sound?”





	honeybunch, sugar plum, sweetie pie

**Author's Note:**

> was reading this [wonderful fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896422) yesterday and the thought of hyunjun and sunwoo raising a pet together just filled my heart with uwus and here we are. this is completely self indulgent for me and my sunhwall needs, it's just, uh, random and cute and really soft. 
> 
> for my bub [art](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) who helped me with the names + for being such a cutie uwu 
> 
> i didn't proofread nor beta this so please feel free to point out any mistakes ♡

It all starts with a simple phone call to his boyfriend on a muggy Friday afternoon. Hyunjun has a handful of deadlines the following week; he’s been banned from going out by both his boyfriend, Sunwoo, and the eldest of their group of friends, Sangyeon, which is absolutely _ridiculous_. He only has a few boring papers to hand in, two exams and one lab report due the next week and as the good procrastinator he is, Hyunjun has no plans to start working anytime soon. Thing is, it’s too hot for him to stay at home, and he still has some time until Sunwoo comes back home from grocery shopping, so Hyunjun quickly gets changed, grabs his wallet and walks out his shared apartment door. It’s a two block walk until the nearest convenience store that shouldn’t take longer than twenty minutes. _Right?_

_Wrong. **Terribly wrong.**_

Part of hyunjun wants to blame it on Changmin, Hyunjun’s favorite person in existence, for calling him out of the blue. Changmin is an older boy Hyunjun met in college, who is undeniably cute and adorable, and it’s virtually impossible to say no to him. Changmin is especially fond of cute things, like puppies, kittens, babies, Hyunjun and his two idiotic boyfriends. So when Changmin calls, all soft-spoken, inviting him to come to this animal shelter a few blocks from his place, he can’t reject his offer. Hyunjun texts Sunwoo about how his trip to get some ice lollies quickly escalated onto a visit to the animal shelter; he knows Sunwoo is a little disappointed, but that’s okay. It’s just a harmless trip to play with some puppies and kittens. _No big deal._

Thing is, Hyunjun quickly falls head over heels for a kitten and he doesn’t have the heart to leave him behind, so he adopts it. Now, he has a kitten in his arms and a boyfriend completely unaware of what waits for him at home.

“Hey, Sunwoo, emergency question.”

“Did you set the house on fire?”

“Is that what you think of me?” Hyunjun says lightheartedly and Sunwoo chuckles. “Where can I keep a kitten I impulsively adopted?”

There’s a loud thud on the other side of the line. Sunwoo very likely dropped something, and by his frustrated whine, Hyunjun fears he just dropped an egg carton on the floor.

“You’re kidding me.”

“Am not. I’m still thinking of a name. How does Spark sound?”

“No fucking way.” He says, and Hyunjun gets slightly offended because Spark is a _great_ name. It’s short, cute and easy. “I thought Changmin was there with you.”

“He had some errands to run, and you know Changmin is like, ninety percent of my impulse control.”

“You’re lying. he’s right there with you, isn’t he?” Sunwoo says. _Damn,_ he’s good. Hyunjun looks at Changmin, sprawled on the floor, surrounded by puppies, and sighs. “Listen. Send me a picture of this kitten you adopted. I gotta, uh, take a look. For science.”

“Did you pay for the egg carton you dropped?”

“How did you know it were eggs?”

“I know everything.” Hyunjun says teasingly and he can _hear_ Sunwoo rolling his eyes on the other side of the line. “Anyways, sunshine, I’m going back home now. I’ll see you soon.”

Sunwoo bids him goodbye and the line goes dead.

Changmin is kind enough to drive him back home, and the ride doesn’t last longer than fifteen minutes. The kitten, yet to be named, purrs lazily in his arms, resting his head on his wrist. 

Sunwoo gets home around an hour later. The first thing hyunjun notices is the amount of bags he’s trying to carry all at once, some hanging heavy on his arms while pushing the remaining others with his foot. Some things eventually fall off, and the sound of a can of chips hitting the floor startles the kitten on his lap. The second thing Hyunjun notices is that Sunwoo is wearing his hoodie. And his track pants too. Hyunjun grins.

“Don’t even start.” Sunwoo warns more than anything. He leaves the bags in the kitchen counter and quickly comes take a look at the new inhabitant of the apartment. “How are we naming it?”

“You said you didn’t like Spark.” Hyunjun says, pouting, and Sunwoo kisses the pout away as he plops besides him on the couch in the living room. He’s a little hesitant, a little nervous, so Hyunjun encourages him to pet the kitten gently. Sunwoo carefully rubs the kitten’s head, in between his eyes, and he leans into Sunwoo’s touch. “He likes you.”

“He better like me, I’m like, his parent.” 

“You are. what do you think of Haru?”

“I was thinking maybe, I don’t know, Apollo? Because he’s the Sun God and also good with bows and arrows?”

“Apollo is too long. And that’s his sister, Artemis.” 

Sunwoo stays quiet for a good moment. The kitten is on his lap now, clumsily standing on Sunwoo’s legs, tiny paws scratching his pants. It’s simply _adorable_ and Hyunjun can feel his heart melting inside his chest.

“Leo.”

“Yes, darling?”

“That’s the name of the lion constellation, right?” He asks, and Hyunjun nods quietly. “I think it’s pretty cute.”

“It _is_ cute. But you know it’s also my English name, right?”

“I do. That’s why I suggested it in the first place.”

“You’re gross, Kim Sunwoo, you’re gonna make me puke. _Ew._ ” Hyunjun says playfully, nudging him to the side before resting his head on his shoulder. He stares at the kitten. Leo seems to be a good name for him. “I like Leo, and I think Leo likes it too.”

“I like Leo, and I really like you too.”

“Gross. Absolutely gross.”

**Author's Note:**

> [feedback](https://goo.gl/forms/TWaudYwvYdC5i9y02) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) • [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/001115)


End file.
